Copos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Se entregó a Lucius por la soledad y el dolor. Y se sintió como los copos de nieve que caían en los jardines de la mansión, donde se derretiría un día con el sol, dejando su belleza, su esencia y todo lo que era en aquella propiedad de los Malfoy...


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Respuesta al Reto Navideño para el foro The Ruins.**

**Emm creo que me salí un poco del tema también, pero no sé, la idea vino sola xP**

**Otro pequeño aporte para esta pareja que también me gusta, espero que les guste. Ya el otro reto lo haré de Draco y Astoria y luego Scorpius y Lily Luna. Y tampoco se me olvida mi historia larga y todo lo demás que les debo :3**

**¡Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Copos<span>_

Era noche y los copos de nieve caían menudamente, se veía la pelusa blanca caer al jardín y amontonarse sobre las hojas y el césped, formando una brillante capa de nieve al rededor de la mansión. De esa mansión en Wiltshire donde por siglos habían vivido magos de sangre pura, misma mansión que utilizó el Señor Tenebroso como su cuartel general durante la guerra, la misma donde ahora ella vivía. Tiempo atrás sus suegros habían decidido marcharse a otra mansión fuera de Inglaterra, alegando que ella y Draco necesitaban privacidad y que el clima frío no era adecuado para el señor Malfoy, quien parecía tener la salud delicada después de su salida de Azkaban. Tras aquello Narcisa solía ir a visitarla u organizaba reuniones, pero desgraciadamente hacía como un año la hermosa rubia había muerto víctima de Malaria de Dragón.

Así pues, se había quedado sola y abandonada. Su suegro se negaba a pisar esa mansión donde había pasado toda su vida con difunta esposa, Draco vivía en el ministerio o en cualquier lugar donde ella no estuviera, Daphne se había mudado a Portugal con Nott y sus hijos, sus padres habían muerto durante la segunda guerra y tampoco tenía más parientes o conocidos para socializar. Las únicas criaturas que deambulaban por la mansión, aparte de ella, eran los eternos elfos domésticos. En cualquier momento se volvería loca.

A sus veintitrés años se sentía tan marchita como una vieja bruja de cien. Vestía aún con elegancia, aunque nadie la viera, pues cuando se miraba al espejo recordaba que era ella. Astoria Malfoy, nacida Greengrass, de larga cabellera caoba y opacos ojos verdes, que alguna vez fueron brillantes esmeraldas y su tez ahora casi blanca a falta de sol. Necesitaba verse de vez en cuando para recordar que no era un fantasma.

—Señora Malfoy, el amo está en el vestíbulo – anunció un elfo huesudo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

—¿Draco está aquí? – preguntó suspicaz, hace tres navidades atrás que Draco pasaba la fecha junto a sus amigos y Pansy.

—No, el amo mayor, el padre del otro amo – explicó. Astoria abrió la boca con sorpresa ¿Qué hacía su suegro ahí? Tenía poco más de tres años de no verlo, desde la muerte de Narcissa que no sabía nada de él.

—Krustio, ve anunciar que enseguida bajo – ordenó la chica, al tiempo que salía corriendo de la biblioteca para ir a arreglarse un poco más. Pero al salir se topó con la imponente figura de su suegro. Por alguna razón parecía que los años hubieran dejado de pasar en él, su larga cabellera rubia seguía lisa y sedosa, sus fieros y fríos ojos de mercurio, más gélidos que los de Draco, su piel pálida a pesar de que vivía en el caribe.

—¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó secamente, mirando a su nuera con desdén. Las mejillas de Astoria se tornaron rojas, sabía que en esos momentos presentaba una imagen nada agraciada, empezando por el hecho de estar en pijama.

—No está – susurró temerosa. El hombre enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria —Ha ido a pasar navidad con sus amigos en la casa de los Parkinson – confesó con gran dolor.

—¿Disculpa? – Lucius no mostró pizca de tristeza o compasión, al contrario, parecía furioso —¿Me dices que has dejado que tu marido pase navidad con los Parkinson? – la castaña asistió con la cabeza —No lo puedo creer – se apretó el puente de la nariz —¿Qué hice mal para tener un hijo tan inútil y desobligado? ¿Y una nuera tan... ? – volteó a mirar a Astoria y se guardó las palabras al notar unas lagrimas que corrían por las pálidas mejillas.

—Yo, lo siento – el llanto se hizo presente, desencadenando todos los sentimientos guardados durante aquel largo tiempo de soledad —¡Lo siento! – repitió ahogada en llanto, sumergida en la realidad que se había esforzado para ignorar. Esa realidad donde su marido no solo no la quería, si no que la despreciaba, esa realidad donde estaba sola y donde nunca había tenido el valor de hacer nada.

Lucius permaneció en silencio, observando como su nuera se ahogaba entre sollozos y palabras sin sentido. Algo muy dentro de él se sintió mal, se sintió culpable de haber arreglado aquel matrimonio y la voz de su mujer resonó en su cabeza: "Deja que Draco sea feliz con la mujer que él quiera. No condenes a dos chicos a la infelicidad." Pero no, no le había hecho caso a su difunta esposa, pues imaginaba que al igual que el mismo se había enamorado de Narcissa, Draco se llegaría a enamorar de Astoria. Pero no había sido así y ahora es chiquilla era la única que sufría las consecuencias, pues su hijo feliz de la vida andaba con Parkinson.

—¡El que lo va a sentir va a ser Draco! – declaró molesto, golpeando el suelo con su bastón. Se sentía molesto por tantas razones y maldecía el haber ido. Había decidido regresar a su mansión porque la soledad no le sentaba. Necesitaba algo de compañía, a su hijo, a su nuera, alguna buena noticia de algún futuro nieto. ¿Pero con qué se encontraba? ¡Con una nuera olvidada y a su hijo con aquella chica con cara de perro!

—¡No! – intervino ella. No quería que su suegro intercediera por ella, eso sonaba patético. ¿Su suegro regañando a su esposo por no darle su lugar, cuando ni siquiera ella había tenido el valor de darse a respetar?

—Amo, Krustio quiere saber donde pone las cosas del amo – interrumpió el elfo.

—En la habitación que era de mi hijo – indicó el mayor.

—¿Cosas? – preguntó Astoria, extrañada.

—He decidido regresar a mi mansión y poner orden en mi familia – declaró, enfatizando los dos "mi" que había dicho.

—¿Pero y su salud? – intervino alarmada ante aquellas palabras —El clima de Londres...

—Eso es lo de menos– la interrumpió —Y deja de tratarme de "Usted" – puntualizó con seriedad, comenzando a caminar a la habitación.

—Lo lamento – Lucius se detuvo y volteó a mirarla con desdén, no le gustaba tanta sumisión por parte de la castaña. Sin embargo la ignoró y continuó con su camino.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que Astoria permaneció ahí, parada fuera de la biblioteca, con diversos sentimientos de culpa, mezclados con vergüenza y desolación. Finalmente decidió ir a donde su suegro e insistir sobre su salud.

Llegó a la habitación y tocó tres veces con suavidad, esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada. Se pegó a la puerta y volvió a tocar tres veces, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Resignada se alejó, pero un ruido, muy parecido a un sollozo, llamó su atención. Alarmada, con la idea de que la salud de su suegro era delicada, sacó su varita y pronunciando "Alohomora" abrió la habitación sin previo aviso, topándose con Lucius sentado en la cama y llorando, mirando fijamente ese enorme cuadro que Draco tenía en la habitación, una de él cuando pequeño, con sus dos padres sonriendo con altanería.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Astoria? – Lucius volteó a verla entre molesto y triste.

—Pensé que usted – tartamudeó, mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde ella.

—¿Qué no te dije que dejaras de tratarme de "usted"? – le reprendió con un tono de voz inusual, al menos un tono que ella no reconocía.

El rubio se acercó más y ella temblaba sin poder reaccionar. En un parpadeo la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos; apesar de los años aun no perdía la fuerza y la agilidad. El dolor por el recuerdo de su mujer le cegó los sentidos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y visualizó en su mente a una rubia de ojos azules donde debería estar la castaña de ojos verde, treinta años más joven que él. La besó con fiereza, convenciendose que el olor y el sabor que percibía en esos momentos era el de Narcissa. Así comenzó a hacerle el amor a la que en su mente era su esposa.

Astoria estaba estupefacta ante aquello. ¿Por qué su suegro la besaba y la tocaba? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, pero antes de reaccionar negativamente se estremeció al sentir la dureza de su suegro contra su cuerpo. Aquello le nubló la razón, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y el deseo por sentirse mujer provocó que olvidara con quien estaba.

El fuego y la pasión aumentó entre los dos, deshaciéndose de la ropa y llegando torpemente a la cama, pues se aferraban a tener los ojos cerrados para no afrontar la realidad. Pasaron así largos minutos, perdidos en las sensaciones que hace tanto tiempo no sentían, pero cuando el hombre mayor la penetró no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Miró al hombre sobre ella, entregado al placer. Giró ligeramente su rostro a la ventana, mientras su suegro arremetía con fuerza dentro ella y observó como los copos seguían cayendo, pero ahora con más intensidad, impidiendo la visibilidad.

Todo lo que se veía detrás del cristal de la ventana eran remolinos de pequeñas partículas blancas. Parecía que el clima reflejaba sus emociones, primero calmadas y melancólicas, ahora fuertes y desenfrenadas que le impedían razonar. Sintió los dientes del hombre mayor morder su cuello con arrebato, posiblemente dejarían marcas, pero no importaba porque nadie las vería. Así se dejó besar, acariciar y demás, sin ningún tapujo. Se entregó a Lucius como jamás lo había hecho, pues ese hombre, aun cuando era momentáneamente, la estaba haciendo sentir mujer. Continuaron hasta llegar al orgasmo mutuo, sintiendo desfallecer ante esa descarga de placer.

—Narcissa – gimió Lucius sonoramente, con los ojos cerrados, mientras llenaba a la joven castaña de su tibia y espesa esencia. Astoria gimió al sentir la calidez dentro de ella, ignorando el hecho de que momentáneo amante la confundiera con su difunta esposa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, de la misma forma los fuertes brazos del hombre la aprisionaron hasta que los espasmos del placer culminaron, haciéndoles temblar.

Giraron sobre la cama, abrazados como si llevaran toda la vida haciendo aquello, claro que el patriarca Malfoy seguía sumergido en su fantasía con su mujer. Pero Astoria si estaba consciente y aun cuando se quedó recostada sobre el ancho pecho de su suegro, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Acaba de ser infiel y también había sido usada para revivir un recuerdo, se entregó a Lucius por la soledad y el dolor. Y se sintió como los copos de nieve que caían, primero calmados y menudos, luego alborotados y sometidos a las inclemencias del aire, para finalmente terminar de igual manera en los jardines de la mansión, donde se derretirían un día con el sol, dejando su belleza, su esencia y todo lo que eran en aquella propiedad de los Malofy. Así sería con ella, pues no era más que un copo de nieve, pequeña, menuda y sin voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara... criticas, ranas de chocolate, crucius... Avadas? Todo es bien recibido xD<strong>


End file.
